Invasion of the Shadows
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: Aliens invade the world, yet Pegasus claims only duelists can save it...


Invasion of the Apocalypse  
  
Ok I know I never finished my other Yugioh Fan Fic ( the interactive one, but sad to say, It may never be finished... might end up like my X- Men:Evolution/Resident Evil crossover and my Toad Trip series ) But this one I hope to finish because I feel it has a truly solid original story arc. True the inspiration came from watching the movie Signs ( which I don't own ) but I'm hoping this turns out as well as it is in my head. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Signs or any other trademarked object that may appear in this story and its following chapters )  
  
It came with no warning. The invasion happened faster and harder than even the most insane invasion theorist could of even imagined. All over the world, life went on as usual. Not peaceful because there were always those occasional yet never ending wars. But it was really no day any more special than the previous days leading up to it. Then with out warning, massive and deadly explosions rocked and devastated every major city on the planet at once. New York's Empire State Building feel, crushing thousands of innocent people to death. The Golden Gate bridge was rocked as at once every single one of its support wires flashed with sparks, disconnecting from the main brace, sending hundreds of clueless motorists to a watery grave. The Great Wall of China sent a massive explosion, clearly viewed from space, sending debris-raining thousands of miles away like a hailstorm from hell, bludgeoning those not swift enough to find decent shelter to death. For weeks the streets were stained with blood. England, France, Russia, Germany, and Spain all suffered major explosions on majorly populated areas. Japan was by far the worst hit. The explosions on one island were so bad it was wiped off the face of the Earth. All mass-transit systems crashed, and all forms of global communication were brought down. The Earth itself was plunged into the dark ages once more. If not for the amazing technology presented from Kaiba Corp., the world's nations may have never recovered enough in time. Using it's own satellites, which had not been affected by the explosions somehow, Seto Kaiba, head of the Kaiba Corporation, had linked every nation on the planet together. For the first time in all history, every nation was united, focused on a common cause. It lasted for about five hours. Then all hell broke loose. Now that the nations were connected, the finger pointing began. Naturally, the normal terrorist groups were accused, yet no one could explain the motive since every nation had been hit, and even more amazingly, all at once. The level of complexity and covertness an action that had brought out a death toll exceeding anything the Earth had ever seen, out numbering the Black Plague and the Hundred Years War combined, far exceeded the resources any known terrorist group possessed. Not even the United States, Russia, England, and Japan combined could of come up with half the resources needed for such an attack. This went on for weeks, every enemy nation pointing fingers at each other. The United States blamed Iraq, even threatening to send forces in to retaliate. But the United Nations soon put a stop to it, ruling that the United States would be met with harsh opposition from even its allies. Though, none of it mattered. Four days later, the enemy appeared. No, they did not appear on the almost generic and expected fly saucer. They appeared in what would only be described as great warships from space. Great metal objects, which remained in the air from technology far surpassing even the imagination of man's most brilliant thinkers. Their weaponry was devastating. It was as if they commanded the elements themselves. Thunderbolts struck from the heavens, demolishing every major military structure of ever nation, crippling mankind's hope of retaliation. Great windstorms appeared, picking thousands of unlucky people from the safety of the ground, sending them flying, only to come crashing down to the Earth, crushed to death. Black holes appeared from nowhere, sucking up and destroying large portions of the larger nations. The United States was the first to fall. Obviously, the invaders knew full well of the United States power and their reckless habit of over using their weapons of mass destruction, so naturally, it was met with the worst hit. Barely a hand full of people escaped with their lives, escaping into Mexico, heading further south to South America, as an unknown weapon had start to set fire to Mexico itself. That fire still burns, spreading every day, threatening to eventually destroy all of North and South America. Similar events happened all over the world. But when it came to Japan, that's where the story turns around, and humankind meets its greatest heros. It was when the invaders turned their eyes on Domino City, Japan, that they set their own final countdown.  
  
"Hurry up Yugi! We can't stay up on the street much longer!" hissed Joey, peeking around a corner. They had just left the Kame Game Store, where Yugi and him had gone and collected any extra food and supplies they could. Even grabbing ever last pack and copy of Duel Monster cards they could. Seemed even in what seemed to be the end of the world; Duel Monsters was a important part of everyday life. True, life had greatly changed for everyone. To keep moral going, everyone from children to the elderly played friendly Duel Monster games. Sometimes, when things go too hard... a mini-Duel Monsters tourney would be held... the major loser's family going without food for that day. Used to be a Blue Eyes White Dragon was worth millions... now a starving man would give one away for loaf of bread for his starving children. That's where Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea came in. Most every surviving person in Domino had retreated underground, where it seemed to be the safest. But several of the teens and adult men ventured to the surface to raid their old homes and stores in search of precious food and water. Even rival gangs were working together, a thought not even imagined until such trying times. Luckily, when it was just too dangerous to find enough supplies for everyone, Yugi's Duel Monsters skills had kept his family fed enough to survive, which he often shared with those who were to be forced to go without, opting to suffer silently on his own. Of course, Joey never let that happen. They split everything they earned. Life had turned horrible. Little did Joey and Yugi realize... they'd never see their families again.  
  
"Come on Yugi! I could of sworn I saw a bunch of those damn alien troopers just down the block!" hissed Joey, trying to be quiet. "But we can't go back yet! We haven't met up with Tristan or Tea yet!" whispered Yugi, as he and Joey both peeked around the corner. They saw clearly a group of five alien soldiers make its way just a few blocks away, obviously trying to search for any survivors and eliminate them. That's when the heard the loud scream from behind them. "That's Tea!" yelled Yugi, turning around, running towards the scream. "YUG! WAIT!" called out Joey, noticing that the scream had also caught the attention of the alien troops. He growled and chased after Yugi. There was no way he was going to let his best friend get killed by a bunch of E.T. wannabes. They turned the corner, and found a scene they all had dreamt in the worst of all their nightmares. Tristan was on the ground, curled up in a fetal position, in a puddle of what could only be his own blood. Two of the troopers had taken hold of Tea. One thing that had been noticed was that the aliens had a strange sense of interest in females' bodies. They had already torn apart Tea's blouse, her blue bra in full sight. Any other time before now, Joey's tongue would have been hanging out, drooling like a dog over piece of fresh meat, but today, it fueled a rage that had kept him alive since the first strike. The strange thing about the alien troops was their appearance. They seemed to be living shadows. Each having an almost human appearance, but no distinguishing attributes, they were simply a dark black living shadow. Joey let out a loud almost primal snarl as he launched himself forward with his fist drawn back. The first alien trooper, the one now very busy with trying to detach Tea's bra, turned only in time to see Joey's fist, just as it cracked powerfully into the trooper's facial area. The blow alone sent the trooper flying, crashing to the pavement where it stayed down. The second trooper dropped Tea, who seemed to have fainted through shock and fear, and charged toward Joey. These aliens were amazingly well trained in hand-to-hand combat, and on most days, a human stood no chance. But today, Joey wasn't just a human; he was every human he knew that would never wake up to see another day. His rage was fueled with a force he had never known. The alien trooper stood no chance. Joey felt none of the blows given to him, but sent all his kicks and punches straight home, soon beating the trooper to the ground. He stood over the crumpled body of the trooper, still seething with rage. "Joey, Tristan's alive! He's gonna live," called out Yugi, who had already gotten both Tristan and Tea back to their feet. The blood came mostly from Tristan's nose and mouth, and a massive break on his left arm, the bone and penetrated the skin. "Ok... we gotta get em back to safety!" barked Joey, and turned... only to find the five troopers they had spotted earlier blocking their way. Running the opposite direction would do no good, it'd take them too far from their shelter, and to what was well known as a hive of alien activity. It seemed like they had truly met their end. That was until five separate gunshots rang out in the empty alley, the head of each trooper suddenly erupting in a spray in the shadowy black substance that seemed to be the blood of the beasts. A second later, the bodies crumpled to the ground, revealing Joey and Yugi's savior... Seto Kaiba, holding a still smoking revolver. "Kaiba?! What are you doing here! I thought you were with the military!" cried out Joey. Seto smirked, holstering the revolver. "Obviously this place hasn't heard the news. Tokyo has fallen. Japan, much like all the other nations, has no defenses anymore. At least, not anything any nations know of. I was actually sent here to get you people specifically by Pegasus. He claims to have a solution to this. He also claims only the world's greatest duelists could pull this off. Which makes me wonder why Wheeler is being called in on this, but at this time, even the mangiest of dogs can prove helpful in a battle," explained Kaiba. "Well, we can't leave now! We have to protect our families!" yelled Yugi. At this, a shadow fell over Seto's face. "Yugi... you mean the stash of people living in the deepest corner of the Domino Rail System?" Yugi's eyes widened, and his heart stopped right then and there... already guessing what Seto was to say. "I was just there Yugi... I went there looking for you. If it's any consolation, not a single one of the trooper's responsible left alive, I killed them all. But, I'm afraid there were only three survivors that I found... Bakura, Wheeler's sister, and Duke Devlin. He had actually been brought in by the troopers along with several other families it seemed. Seems they knew full well about your hiding hole, and simply chose to use it as a massive slaughter sight. I'm sorry Yugi... but your family did not survive... none of your families survived." For the only time they had ever seen, Kaiba seemed to extend actual empathy and sympathy towards others. Yugi collapsed to his knees, Tristan and Tea almost falling had Joey not rushed to support them. Yugi couldn't fight the tears, it was as if he had a dagger buried in the very essence of his soul. And then he lost consciousness.  
  
That had three weeks ago, and now at the moment, Yugi and his friends were miles under the ocean, aboard Kaiba's private submarine. It was the safest way of travel now. All airplanes, trains, and boats were instantly destroyed by the enemy air ships. Yugi sat by one of the portholes, staring off into the murky blackness of the dark ocean. He still felt numb inside, not able to comprehend the fact that his entire family was gone. Nothing could reverse things this time. That's when he felt the presence of the spirit of his puzzle poke at his mind. Like always, he answered the call. The two met in the dividing corridor of Yugi's mind. The taller looking Yugi, known simply as Yami, looked concerned. "Yugi... I know you've had a loss that nothing can repair. I'm sorry, and I know that does nothing to heal the pain or help with the loss, but we need to focus. Whatever Pegasus and Kaiba have planned, it for some reason involves us. I don't want to lose you because we were unable to focus and work effectively as a team." Yami stared down at Yugi, the stare commanding response and holding compassion at the same time. The smaller Yugi looked up, his eyes blood shot from the previous waves of tears that he just could not shed anymore. "I know... It's just they were my whole world. Before I met you, had the puzzle, before I had friends they were all I had. Mom... Grandpa...Dad, all I had was them. Now I don't have them at all. We can't even save them like we saved Grandpa from Pegasus. Even Pegasus learned that not even with the Millennium Items can someone defy death. I'm just so alone Yami..." Yugi's voice choked out, the dry tears stinging his eyes, his throat closing, not allowing air, his heart aching with a pain no weapon could inflict. Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, commanding eye contact once again without speaking. "You are wrong Yugi. You are not alone. You have Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, and Bakura. They have lost just as much as you have. They are your family now. But most of all, you are wrong in the fact you are never alone, I am always here with you. I know the feeling of centuries of loneliness, trapped inside this puzzle. I do not intend on returning to that solitude. I plan to be around just as long as you continue to live. I also have no plans on letting that end anytime soon. I'm your friend and part of your new family." Yami finished his sentence, smiling down to the young teen. The words actually helped ease the pain slightly, and Yugi nodded. "Your right... you all are my family now... and I'll protect this one better this time..." 


End file.
